


Keep Your Eye On The Prize

by PhoenixFox56



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFox56/pseuds/PhoenixFox56
Summary: Maxwell has misplaced Maxwell Jr!! Where could he be?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Keep Your Eye On The Prize

He was frantic. Pulling the estate apart with reckless abandon. Every room he whirlwinds through he leaves empty handed.  
"How did this happen? Where could it have gone?" Those questions repeat over and over in his head.  
Another room, he turns over every drawer. Scans every item that tumbles out. Moves every piece of furniture. Goes through every available open space.  
"Nothing."  
On to the next room, repeat. He admits he can sometimes be forgetful and sometimes he can be absentminded. But not for this, never for this! This individual item was one of the most important, most treasured things he owned. He always had it with him. Carried it in his bags to go anywhere in the world with him. When he was away from her, he would sleep with it by his side. He always knew exactly where it was.  
Yet here he was searching for the thing he promised to protect with his life. The fuzzy stuffed animal that the love of his life gave to him. He searched every nook and cranny in the entire Beaumont estate. He even searched the grounds and the peacock pen! He knows when Bertrand returns he will be throughly reprimanded for single handedly trashing everything. He didn't care.  
He sat on the staircase feeling empty. Head in his hands he audibly sighed. He had to face the music.  
"I lost Maxwell Jr."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe he will find him some day.
> 
> This is part of the choicesdecemberchallenge, prompt 'lost'.


End file.
